


Path of Vengence

by Zams_Scribbles



Series: Star Wars Quick Fics: Improv Edition [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zams_Scribbles/pseuds/Zams_Scribbles
Summary: Darth Vader has nothing left to lose and he will risk it all to change his fate, but his former master still has something left to say about that.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Quick Fics: Improv Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Path of Vengence

The lava flows of Mustafar burned swaths through the ruined landscape. The constant destruction was a reminder of Vader’s mistakes, but there was one he was desperate to change. He did not think much of his past, but he could not forget her. He could never forget what he had done. The words of the Emperor echoed in his mind. The power to save her must be in him somewhere; the power of the dark side was the only thing that could bring her back. 

Vader stormed through the lonely upper levels of his fortress before turning into a small hallway with a locked black door at the end of it. It could only be opened with the Force. The stormtroopers stationed on Mustafar knew better than to be caught near it. He forced open the door and paced to the end of the small, quiet room. The only thing in the room was a painting of his wife, smiling benevolently. He knelt beside it.

“Padme,” the baritone voice of his mask echoed throughout the private chamber, ”I-I...” he stuttered uncharacteristically, ”we have a son. He’s alive. We could all.. be together again.” He sat in silence, unsure of what to say. What else could he say? The emperor had not yet told him what would bring someone back from the dead, but he knew there must be some way. He began to meditate. He immersed himself in the Dark Side, drowning in the agony of his failures, seeking something, anything that he had missed. The dark energies of Mustafar made it a beacon of the Dark Side, he had chosen the planet not only due to the personal defeat he had met with here, but in hope that it would provide the strength he needed to bring his love back to him. 

Suddenly, something yanked his focus away from him. A presence..? One he had not felt since...Looking up from his meditation, he was shocked into silence. Awash in a glow of blue light, was the figure of Obi-wan Kenobi. The shock quickly melted into anger. “You.” Vader lunged toward the figure, but his body went straight through it, leaving only a strange sensation of cold. He turned, igniting his lightsaber, “Why are you here?” The figure bowed his head and laughed.

“I told you, strike me down and I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine.” 

What was left of Vader’s face twitched in anger under the mask.

“You took my son from me. You knew he was alive this whole time and you kept him away from me.”

“Tell me Vader, if you had known, if the Emperor had known, do you think your son would still be alive today?” Obi-wan nodded at the formal portrait of Padme Amidala that graced the otherwise undecorated chamber.

“Are you still trying to bring her back?”

Silence.

“She’s gone, Anakin. You know she’s gone.”

Vader flinched.

“Anakin Skywalker is dead.” 

The ghost of his former master stepped toward him.  
“I thought so as well, but I’ve been watching you for a while. I do not believe that he is as dead as you think he is.”

Vader scowled under the mask.

“What else have you hidden from me, Obi-wan. How are you here now, yet she lies cold?”

“The force works in mysterious ways, Anakin.”

Vader stood in thought, his respirator marking the passage of time.

“You can’t be here,” he said, “this is a trick.”

Obi-wan sighed. “I came only to help you; this path leads only to misery. You have destroyed yourself, Anakin. You know you can’t save her, and trying will only hurt you more.”

Vader opened the door behind him and, turning on his heels, strode away from the spectre.

“I can’t make you do anything, Vader.” Vader paused at this. “Your path is your own. Just know the destruction that you bring can never be undone.”

“You have already destroyed me. There is nothing left but this, my master.”

“Anakin yoosa stop being a selfish little sleemo heesa means destruction of other people,” came a voice

“Who the kriff is that?” said anakin

  
  


the figure in the corner came out of the shadows and lifted his hood.

“Meesa be Jar Jar Binks!”

“What the KRIFF, WHERE WERE YOU?,” anakin screamed

“Meesa has been standing here for five hours!”

“Just in here? But wait, how did you get in here if you do not have the force?”

The Gungan laughed a twisted kind of laugh.

“I AM THE TRUE EMPEROR THE EMPEROR YOU KNOW IS JUST A SKIN PUPPET”

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Obi-wan groaned in disappointment. “I will never be free of this pain” 

“Even in death yousa cannot escape meesa!”

Jar Jar drew out 4 lightsabers, holding two in his hands, and curling the other two in his prehensile ears. Their crimson red glow reflected in the Gungan’s gleaming yellow sight orbs. “Now, weesa must fight, meesa have a galaxy to rule, and yousa be standing in meesa way.”

Vader stood in shock as Darth Jar Jar, the true ruler of the galaxy, cut him down before he could resist 

“Bye-bye, Ani!”

“oof ,” said obi-wan

“Meesa would kill yousa too, but yousa already dead”

Darth Jar Jar knelt next to the painting of his Queen. 

“In yousa name, my lady, I will burn the galaxy which killed yousa to the ground.”

And then, the all-powerful gungan, strode out of the room, his four lightsabers, leaving glowing trails in the walls as he walked.

As he left the fortress and walked along the plateau of black rock, he raised his arms to the sky, lightning shooting out of his webbed fingers, blasting apart the dark tower.

For too long had the galaxy doubted his power. No longer. They would bow to him. The galaxy would bow.

-Directed by George Lucas

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> This absolute monstrosity was an improv writing exercise I co-wrote with a friend. As you can imagine, it devolved VERY quickly.


End file.
